Un corazón humano puede amar para siempre
by KatieCostaRica
Summary: Aunque el título les podría hacer pensar que tendremos una historia Fae, este no es el caso, todos los personajes son humanos con sentimientos y momentos inolvidables que trataré de describir. Esta es mi segunda historia, sé que les debo un final para Curiosidad o Destino, les prometo que la voy a terminar pronto, esta nueva es 100% Doccubus. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Aunque el título les podría hacer pensar que tendremos una historia Fae, este no es el caso, todos los personajes son humanos, con sentimientos, heridas, y momentos inolvidables que trataré de describir.

Esta es mi segunda historia, sé que les debo un final para Curiosidad o Destino, les prometo que la voy a terminar pronto, pero por ahora surgió esta idea, y vamos a ver qué resultado tendremos. Doccubus 100%.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

**Capítulo 1 – Modo cósmico**

La vida había sido buena con Elizabeth Lewis, tenía una casa hermosa en Toronto, un esposo amoroso, su cerca blanca y perro fiel Patch. Su trabajo en el Hospital General de Toronto era uno de sus lugares favoritos, por extraño que sonara tener un hospital como uno de tus sitios favoritos, para Elizabeth ayudar a las personas a sanar era uno de sus mayores sueños, su humanidad y delicadeza con las personas la habían convertido en una de las doctoras más reconocidas en la ciudad, y además le habían otorgado algunos artículos en famosas revistas de medicina, distribuidas en gran parte del planeta.

Jack Lewis por otro lado era un hombre enamorado de la arquitectura moderna, adoraba los espacios grandes y sus diseños le habían dado reconocimiento, de manera tal que la casa que actualmente compartía con su esposa era realmente una belleza construida con detalles asombrosos y una iluminación natural que hacía entrar los rayos del sol brindando una belleza escénica sobrenatural.

Los dos amaban sus profesiones, tenían cerca de 8 años de casados, y se amaban como locos, solo bastaba ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Jack cada vez que Elizabeth sonreía, aunque no todo había sido felicidad al cien por ciento. Había momentos en los que Jack se incomodaba por los largos turnos que debía tomar su esposa en el hospital, sabía que Elizabeth adoraba su trabajo y la determinación y responsabilidad con que ella lo tomaba había sido también una de las cosas que lo había hecho caer en el amor por ella. Si bien lamentaba estar lejos de su esposa entendía que por su profesión debía estar dispuesto apoyarla en todo lo que él podía.

Un día mientras Jack estaba trabajando en uno de sus próximos proyectos para un museo, Elizabeth llegó temprano a casa, por lo que Jack estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que ni siquiera notó las luces del BMW que aparcaba en el garaje de su casa. Elizabeth sabía que cuando su esposo de sumerge en su trabajo nada le hace perder su concentración, pero el día de hoy sería diferente, así que mientras Elizabeth llegaba a la puerta del estudio solo para encontrar Jack de espaldas trabajando en uno sus planos. Acercándose lentamente Elizabeth pone una de sus manos sombre la espalda de sus marido, haciendo que este de levante de su postura encorvada ante el toque de su mano.

\- _Cariño estas en casa, dice Jack volteándose hacía su esposa que todavía llevaba sus pantalones holgados de hospital._

\- _Si, decidí volver a casa temprano, responde Elizabeth sentándose en el regazo de su esposo, mientras le quita de su mano el lápiz de trabajo._

\- _Veo que estas avanzando con todo este asunto del museo, exclama Elizabeth mientras los dos se vuelven hacia el dibujo que realizaba Jack._

\- _Sí, quiero terminarlo antes de tiempo, y tener todo listo para cuando la constructora presente el proyecto. Dice Jack mostrándole con sus manos los trazos a su esposa._

\- _Te aseguro que les va encantar, tu trabajo es el mejor y no lo digo por que seas mi esposo, es porque tu talento no lo tiene nadie, exclama Elizabeth mientras da un beso suave a su esposo._

\- _Espero que sea así, y si mi adorada esposa me devuelve mi lápiz de trabajo, podré terminarlo, dice Jack riendo un poco._

\- _Oh!, si lo siento, dice Elizabeth con una sonrisa misteriosa._

Mientras Elizabeth se levanta de su regazo, se pone de pie frente a su esposo que ahora está sentado frente a ella y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le da un abrazo.

\- _Te amo!, dice Jack mientras abraza a su esposa a la altura de la cintura._

\- _Yo también te amo, responde Elizabeth, sacando algo de su bolsillo delantero y entregándoselo a su esposo._

Jack toma lo el lápiz que le entrega su esposa y mientras ésta se aleja, el vuelve a tomar su postura frente al dibujo en la mesa. Elizabeth sabía lo distraído que era su esposo para algunos detalles por lo que le llevaría algunos minutos descifrar lo que le acaba de entregar en sus manos.

Al salir del estudio de Jack, Elizabeth se dirige a la cocina para preparar la cena, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Elizabeth vuelve su mirada a la puerta del estudio, solo para encontrar a Jack con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro y ojos vidriosos. Lauren sonríe y le dice

\- _Vas a ser un papá muy distraído._

Jack toma grandes pasos hasta llegar a su esposa y darle un beso cargado de entusiasmo, alegría y mucho amor.

Elizabeth no le había entregado el lápiz de vuelta a Jack, en cambio le había puesto una prueba de embarazo con el resultado positivo, pero no fue hasta el momento de empezar a dibujar nuevamente que Jack se percató que lo que tenía en su mano no era un lápiz, sino la prueba de que pronto a su familia se sumaría un integrante más.

XXXX

A unas cuantas cuadras de la residencia Lewis, Aife McCorrigan vivía tranquilamente, si bien su casa no era tan lujosa tenía lo suficiente para vivir, ella trabajaba con su padre Trick en uno de los bares a otro lado de la ciudad, su vida había sido un poco descontrolada en sus años de juventud, hasta que un día Trick decidió ponerle un ultimátum, sabía que su hija era buena con los números, así que la hizo elegir entre la Academia Naval o estudiar administración de empresas en unas de las Universidades públicas de Toronto. Aife sabía que con su abuelo no se jugaba, así que a regañadientes decidió estudiar lo que su abuelo le propuso, la universidad no le costó aunque sus hábitos de estudio siempre eran mínimos, Aife era inteligente y le bastaba con las clases presenciales, y así fue como pudo mantener la vida que ahora llevaba, ayudaba a su abuelo con las finanzas en el bar ya cambio recibía un salario para poder vivir.

Los hombre habían sido una piedra en su camino, Aife era realmente hermosa, con su cabello largo y oscuro, ojos verdes y curvas pronunciadas en todo su cuerpo. Pero ningún hombre había llegado con buenas intenciones más allá de una noche de locura y nada más.

Un buen día mientras limpiaba las mesas del bar, un hombre llegó y se sentó en la barra, tenía cabello oscuro y con un corte recto, de forma militar, aunque llevaba topa casual jeans y una camisa tipo polo, el hombre parecía tener una postura formal, educada.

\- _Hola!, dime en que te puedo ayudar?, dice Aife sonriéndole_

\- _Hola!, responde el chico_

Y un simple hola bastó para Aife darse cuenta de que su hombre ideal, tal vez si existía. Después de unas cuantas cervezas y miradas robadas por ambas, el chico parecía más relajado, Aife no se había equivocado al pensar en que el hombre parecía algo militar, al percatarse de la pequeña placa que guindaba de su cuello.

Al terminar la última cerveza antes de retirarse, Aife se acercó y le sonrió por milésima vez en toda la noche.

\- _Gracias por toda la atención, dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro_

\- _No me des las gracias, estamos para servirte, responde Aife_

\- _Mi nombre es William Dennis, perdón por ser descortés_

\- _Encantada de conocerte William, mi nombre es Aife, espero verte más seguido por aquí, respondió Aife coqueteando un poco._

\- _ Estoy seguro que me verás de nuevo por aquí, responde caballerosamente William._

Era obvio que esa no sería la única vez que Aife vería a William, y así fue, después de esa noche William visitaría ese bar casi a diario, una cosa llevó a otra y sin darse cuenta los dos se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro, parecía un romance fugaz, pero un mes más tarde cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse más serías William fue llamado nuevamente a las fuerzas armadas, Aife sabía que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento pero no tan pronto, un día antes de decir despedir a William en el aeropuerto, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras William la mantenía adherida a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo, Aife le dijo al oído

\- _Por favor vuelve a casa salvo, te estaremos esperando, dice Aife mientras mantiene el abrazo._

William retrocede solo un poco para ver a Aife a su cara.

\- _Si, este bebe y yo esteremos esperando por ti. Responde Aife mientras pone su mano sobre su estómago_

William sin pensarlo dos veces alza a Aife en un fuerte abrazo y da vueltas con ella, mientras las personas en el aeropuerto solo se les quedan mirando, el tiempo se detiene para ellos dos, ahora William tenía una razón más para volver a Toronto, él iba a ser padre por primera vez.

Dos bebes estaban en camino, por un lado Elizabeth y Jack Lewis quienes se convertirían en padres por primera vez, y por otro lado Aife y William de igual forma padres por primera vez pero con un futuro un poco incierto.

De un modo cósmico y trascendental dos bebes nacerían, que será de sus vidas?, de eso se trata esta historia, como de una manera mágica nuestros corazones encuentran su otra mitad aun sin siquiera saberlo, y como nuestra alma gemela podría estar a kilómetros de distancia o a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestras casas

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, sé que este capítulo es algo extraño porque ni Lauren ni Bo han nacido, pero quería dejar un poco de historia desde el momento en que fueron concebidas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Todos los errores son míos, estoy tratando de escribir día a día, espero escuchar comentarios pronto.

* * *

Nueves meses después…

Luces brillantes, aparatos sonando, y una camilla a toda velocidad transportaba a Aife dentro del Hospital General de Toronto, las contracciones iban y venían, el dolor era insoportable para Aife, Trick quien había tenido que salir corriendo del bar para acompañar a su hija parecía asustado, él había tenía que criar a su hija prácticamente sola desde que Ysabeu su esposa había fallecido cuando Aife apenas tenía 5 años. Él había sido un buen padre, y ahora que iba a ser abuelo estaba un poco asustado, pero sabía que las cosas iban a ir bien.

Cuando Aife atravesó una de las puertas, Trick fue detenido por una de las enfermeras indicándole que debía esperar ahí, sabía que la espera podía ser larga, pero no se iría hasta poder ver a su nieta e hija sanas y salvas.

Al sentarse en una de las sillas ve pasar a un hombre vestido con pantalones de hospital aferrado a la mano de la que parece ser su esposa en labor de parto, sabía que el Hospital permitía este tipo de acciones en donde los esposos están durante toda la labor de parto. Al ver esta imagen pensó en William, Trick si bien había conocido poco al padre de su nieta sabía que era un hombre ejemplar, y que si estuviera en este momento nadie lo apartaría del lado de su hija.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Lewis, una hermosa bebe de un mes de nacida dormía pacíficamente en su cuna, mientras sus padres la contemplaban desde lejos.

\- _Increíble como una personita puede ser tan perfectamente hermosa, exclama Jack al lado de su esposa._

\- _Es porque es idéntica a su madre, por eso es. Dice Elizabeth sonriendo_

\- _Tienes razón, dice Jack besando a su esposa en la mejilla._

\- _Tranquilo hombre, nos vas a lograr llevarme a la cama aun dándome la razón. Exclama Elizabeth, sabiendo que ya había pasado un mes desde que su pequeña Lauren había venido al mundo y que su esposo estaba un poco ansioso por volver a su rutina de sexo._

Jack sonríe torpemente, mientras se acerca a la cuna donde estaba Lauren.

\- _Ella es perfecta lo sabías?, dice Jack_

\- _Lo sé, responde Elizabeth rodeando con sus brazos a Jack desde su espalda para poner su barbilla en su hombre mientras observan a la bebe_

\- _Tranquila mujer, nos vas a lograr llevarme a la cama con ese toqueteo, responde Jack con una sonrisa._

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco en la casa de los Lewis desde la llegada de Lauren, la niña tenía cabello rubio casi dorado como el su madre, era de tez clara y tenía los ojos color avellana más preciosos que pudieran existir. Lauren por su lado había pedido un permiso por un año, para estar con su bebe, sus años en el Hospital y su buen desempeño le había valido este tipo de ventajas. Jack por otro lado había terminado su proyecto con el Museo, mismo que había sido ovacionado e incluido entre una de las bellezas arquitectónicas de Toronto.

Con Elizabeth a tiempo completo como madre, Jack se las había arreglado para tener trabajos cortos y disfrutar de esta nueva etapa la paternidad.

* * *

Cinco horas más tarde Trick estaba frente a una habitación con un gran cristal viendo a su pequeña nieta, mientras la veía tranquila descansando, podía ver los rasgos de su hija en ella, cabello oscuro, grandes pestañas y su piel blanca como la leche. Era la niña más preciosa que había visto, claro era su nieta y su corazón la veía de esa forma. Algo llamó la atención de Trick al ver el pequeño nombre en la pulsera que llevaba en su manita, Ysabeu Dennis McCorrigan, Octubre 03-1990. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver que el nombre de su nieta era igual al de su esposa.

Después de tomar una fotografía con una viaja cámara polaroid, sabía que su hija le agradecería eternamente por capturar ese momento, ya que podría hacérselo llegar a William aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Al día siguiente Aife, Trick e Ysabeu salieron del Hospital General de Toronto, para dirigirse a la casa de Aife, si bien se las había arreglado para vivir sola, ahora con una niña recién nacida las cosas deberían cambiar un poco, por lo que Trick decidió acompañarla al menos la primera semana hasta que las cosas se acomodaran un poco con la llegada de Bo.

* * *

3 años más tarde…

Trick no podía para de reír al ver a su pequeña nieta corriendo por toda la casa, mientras Aife corría detrás de ella para tratar de ponerle la pijama. Bo le recordaba a Aife en sus edades más tempranas, cuando Ysabeu tenía que batallar para llevarla a la cama. Bo se había convertido en la alegría de Aife y Trick, aunque en ocasiones era bastante cansado y desgastante Aife se sentía bendecida por tener a Bo en su vida.

William había recibido la foto de su pequeña casi tres meses después de que había nacido pero nada iba a quitar la alegría de ese momento, cuando Bo cumplió su primer año él logró que le permitieran hacer una video llamada, algo poco usual para la época, pero al estar en el ejército algo como eso era posible, fue uno de los momentos más emotivos tanto para Aife como para William, después de la fotografía del nacimiento de Bo, Aife había enviado una cada mes, y cada hazaña graciosa de Bo, desde la vez en que se había embarrado toda su carita con cereal, hasta el momento en que estaba haciendo pucheros y estar a punto de llorar, pero siempre resultaba que las fotografía tardaban mucho tiempo en llegar.

Así que la video llamada era la primera vez en que podía ver a su hija en vivo, un año tenía Bo cuando vio por primera vez el rostro de su padre a través de un pequeño aparato electrónico que William le había hecho llegar a Aife, era algo similar a un GPS o un celular, cuando la transmisión empieza Aife puede ver a un William más delgado y con ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, Bo por otro lado estaba centrada en los pequeños botones de colores que tenía que celular, cuando escucha la voz que viene el pequeño aparato ella centra su atención en la imagen que ve, una pequeña sonrisa cruza por su rostro, para ella era algo totalmente gracioso pero para William al otro lado del mundo era la luz de sus días de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Con el cabello rubio por sus hombros y unos adorables ojos color avellana, Lauren de tres años se las arreglaba ya para ordenar todos los juguetes en su cuarto, sus padres podía ver la combinación de sus genes en Lauren, por un lado podían notar la parte científica y arquitectónica combinadas al ver a Lauren armar dinosaurios con algunas piezas de lego, algo sorprendente para una niña apenas de tres años de edad.

En ocasiones su padre la encontraba en su cuarto jugando a la doctora con sus muñecas, tenía tantos rasgos de su madre que cada vez que la miraba podía decir que su hija definitivamente tenía una afinidad por la medicina, en otras ocasiones era Elizabeth que la encontraba en el jardín jugando con pequeños bloques de madera y construyendo casa y edificios para las hormigas. Cada uno veía el potencial de su hija, sabían cuando estaban cerca de otros niños que su Lauren iba un poco más allá siempre curioseando o buscando el porqué de todas las cosas a su alrededor.

Recuerdan que su primera palabra no fue ni papá o mamá, la primera palabra pronunciada por Lauren había sido formaldehido, una palabra recurrente en su madre pero lejos del vocabulario de una niña de tan solo tres años.

* * *

3 años más tarde…

Jardín de niños o pre kínder era ahora una palabra recurrente en Bo, su madre meses atrás había estado preparándola para su primera experiencia escolar, Bo ahora tenía el cabello largo oscuro y sus ojos color chocolate que le recordaban a William todos los días, esos grandes ojos expresivos que había heredado de su padre. La comunicación con William había sido un poco más frecuente después de sus tres años, habían pasado seis años ya y William nunca había podido ver a Bo en vivo.

Bo había entendido a muy temprana edad que su papá estaba tratando de salvar algunas personas de los tipos malos, sabía que su padre estaba en el ejército y podría pasar mucho tiempo para que ella pudiera verlo en la puerta de su casa. Aife había sido comprensible cuando Bo tenía alguna rabieta por su papá, pero trataba de mencionárselo todos los días con tal de que supiera cuanto la amaba.

Era lunes 6 am, cuando Bo se levantó ansiosa, su madre ya estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda que llevaría al jardín de niños, cuando Bo bajó corriendo las escaleras,

\- _Tranquila Dennis, el jardín de niños no irá a ningún lado. Dijo su madre riendo mientras Bo todavía estaba en pijama frente a su madre._

\- _Mam, mam, es hoy, por fin podré ir al jardín de niños?, dijo Bo con voz agitada._

\- _Si cariño, así que sube alistarte y baja pronto para que puedas desayunar con tranquilidad, exclamo Aife._

Aife no había terminado su oración cuando Bo corrió hacia el baño de su habitación para alistarse.

\- _Cuando será el día en que esta niña entienda que NO SE DEBE CORRER EN LAS ESCALERAS, dice Aife hablando fuerte y enfatizando la última oración para que Bo pudiera escucharla._

Después de 30 minutos, Bo estaba lista y sentada en la cocina comiendo su cereal, mientras su madre la peinada con una coleta de caballo. Llevaba una falda de paletones azul y una camisa blanca con una pequeña corbata azul, zapatos negros con medias azules. Aife la hizo posar durante unos 5 minutos para la pequeña sesión de fotos para su padre.

Aunque trataba de disimularlo Bo estaba algo ansiosa por entrar al Jardín de niños.

En casa de los Lewis, Lauren había ordenado su mochila, con los lápices de colores ordenados y algunos libros de colorear. Ella esta despierta mucho antes que sus padres, el jardín de niños era un lugar no solo para aprender sino además para socializar con otros niños, cosa en lo que no era muy buena, cada vez que visitaban un parque Lauren tenía la tendencia a jugar sola, y cuando algún niño se le acercaba hablar, ella era muy cuidadosa al principio aunque al final terminaran jugando, le costaba mucho socializar.

Sus padres recuerdan una vez mientras visitaban el dentista, estaban en la sala de espera había un par de niños en la sala también, específicamente una niña y un niño, su padres eran de mente abierta, pero nunca pensaron que su hija iba a mostrar alguna inclinación sexual desde muy niña, pero ese día mientras esperaban el turno para que Lauren fuera atendida, el niño empezó a molestar a la niña, haciéndola llorar de pronto, fue en ese momento cuando Lauren sin ningún aviso se fue al lado de la niña y la besó en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado hasta que ella fue llamada por sus padres. Esto no quería decir nada, tal vez era solo una forma de consolar a la otra niña o tal vez cuando la adolescencia se acercara sus padres tendría una imagen más definida acerca de lo que quería su hija.

Eran las 6:45 am cuando Lauren estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina esperando a sus padres para que la llevaran al Jardín de Niños cercano a su residencia.

Jardín de Niños – Manitas Creativas.

Eran las 6:50 cuando Aife se acercó al salón de clase A-1 de la maestra Lucía sección, se arrodilló frente a Bo y mientras alisaba su uniforme y acomodaba su pequeño corbatín, una pequeña lágrima se asomaba en la mejilla de Aife,

\- _Voy a estar bien mamá, dijo Bo rodeando sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre._

\- _Lo sé cariño, es solo que has crecido tan rápido y te vez tan linda con tu uniforme que estoy emocionada. Exclama Aife secándose las lágrimas_

\- _Te amo mamá, dijo Bo_

\- _Te amo también cariño, ahora ve y pórtate bien, nada de problemas me escuchas, dijo Aife con su dedo acusador._

Bo solo se ríe y sale corriendo hacia el salón, Aife sabía que su hija era sumamente independiente, pero también sabía que su combinación de genes de una madre rebelde y un padre militar, harían chispas en su interior, y sabía que en algún momento traerían problemas.

Justo cuando Aife salía del edificio, Jack y Elizabeth entraban al Jardín de Niños con Lauren tomada de la mano, mientras Elizabeth busca el nombre en las listas para ubicar el salón en donde estará Lauren, Jack puede sentir el apretón estrangulador de la mano de su hija, sabía que estaba nerviosa, fue entonces cuando Elizabeth dice salón A-1, la maestra Lucía nos espera.

Lauren empezó a entrar en pánico, y su respiración se agita un poco, cuando sus dos padres se ponen de rodillas frente a ella.

\- _Todo va estar bien cariño, recuerdas que quería tener una maestra que te hablara de los dinosaurios, bueno aquí estamos y vas a ver qué vas aprender mucho, dice su padre abrazándola._

\- _Dónde está mi chica inteligente? No tienes por qué estar asustada cariño, ya verás que el Jardín de niños es una experiencia única, estaremos aquí cuando salgas, lo prometo, dice Elizabeth dando un beso en la frente a su hija._

Elizabeth sabía que su hija estaba batallando por no llorar, mucho menos frente a todos los niños del salón de clases.

\- _Te quiero Mami, dice Lauren en un suspiro_

\- _Yo también te quiero cariño, ahora ve y enséñales lo que esta pequeña doctora puede hacer, dice Aife soltándose del abrazo fuerte de su hija._

Jack y Elizabeth se quedaron fuera del salón hasta que la vieron sentarse al lado una niña de cabello oscuro, curiosamente los dos sintieron algo de alivio, cuando vieron a Lauren sonreírle a la niña con un precioso hoyuelo en su mejilla.

\- _Hola!, dice Bo viendo a la niña algo asustada al lado suyo_

\- _Hola!, responde Lauren y luego le sonríe._

* * *

Este el final del segundo capítulo, voy a tener que brincar tiempos, porque me quiero centrar en la etapa de secundaria y universidad de las dos chicas. Así que veremos solo unas pinceladas más del jardín de niños y algunas de la primaria, para centrarnos en la adolescencia y madures de Bo y Lauren.

Si te gusta la historia por favor háganmelo saber, de igual forma si algo nos les gusta también me gustaría saberlo.

Debo decirles que por ahora todo parece muy bonito pero vendrán cosas duras para Bo, que podrá hacer girar la historia en hostilidad para las chicas.

Saludos


End file.
